Sal
"I guess it's a deal...? ... ... ...Oh crap." Sal is a friendly Octoling from the Splatoon universe, brought over by Exterra. Exterra also wiped her memory. Sal only exists in AUs whos pages say so, like SalMon Saga. Appearance Sal is a blue octoling with medium skin color wearing a black hoodie. She keeps the hood up when in public out of habit. Personality She is very sensitive about her past (after she remembers it, that is), and easily set off; she will get defensive at the slightest hint of insult or accusation. She also is very defensive about being an Octoling. She hates her race, and would be happy to fight her own kind if they opposed her. She wishes she were an inkling. She also does not act like an inkling, and doesn't use the same language (like the word "fresh") because I don't know how to roleplay that. Backstory Sal is a friendly Octoling from the Splatoon universe. She has a brother named Mon. In the timeline of Splatoon 1, she was abused by her own kind, and refused to fight Agent 3, instead becoming friends with her (Agent 3's canonical gender is Female). Later, Agent 3 found out that Sal was an Octoling when her hood came off after she passed out from heat. She eventually regained Agent 3's trust. At the end of game 1's story, Callie and Marie find out about her, but they don't find out about her being an Octoling. She works with Agent 3, most of the time without Callie and Marie knowing, after that. A year later, she meets Exterra on a solo mission, and after talking to her, Exterra wipes her memories and sends her to the world of SalMon Saga. Update Exterra sent her to Arkios. Relations Exterra: I'M GONNA SPLAT YOU TILL THERE'S NONE OF YOU LEFT! Will do more when she has met more people... if I ever remember to... Abilities Weapon: Luna Blaster She can use her Luna Blaster to kill things. REALLY High Def and Attack She is extremely durable Immunity to Instant Death from Water She doesn't dissolve in water like most creatures from her universe. This was the first ability given to her by Exterra. Current Info Groups None Roleplays SalMon Saga Kill/Death 0/0 Trivia * Sal and Mon's name is a pun on the word Salmon, which is a sea creature, fitting the pun scheme of Splatoon. * Sal is my character from a game I played with a friend. The story of the game was the same as her backstory. * She does not wear the Octoling goggles. * The nickname Quark is a reference to the name I was originally going to give her, Quarda. I changed the page to Sal when I decided to add Mon. * SHE IS NOW PART OF THE ARKIOS ROLEPLAY WIKI, AND WOULD NOT BE USED EVEN IF I STILL ROLEPLAYED ON THIS WIKI. Gallery I need pictures cuz I doubt I can draw a blue Octoling... Category:PrimordiaThePrimordial's Pages Category:Character